Moving On
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: [KRISTANNA ONE SHOT] Modern AU – Anna invites Kristoff over to "watch a movie." You must know that's not all they get up to.


**Anna's POV**

Ok, so looking around my room, it looked pretty acceptable; clean. I couldn't remember the last time my room had ever looked this good. Normally there were clothes and chocolate wrappers everywhere. Not that I was lazy, I just never had time. With school and homework and... Kristoff.

I was dressed casually. Blue skinny jeans with a green singlet and a blue hoodie. I hated dressing over the top. I wore my hair the usual way I did; with 2 pigtails.

Anyway this was going to be the first time I'd had a guy over since Hans and I was nervous. I was sixteen when I had met him and he had sort of put me off guys, especially them being at my house, because I found out that he wasn't the person I thought he was. When I first met him he was lovely, kind, well – mannered, smart... You know, everything you dream of in a guy. But when I really got to know him I found out that he was selfish, cruel, rude and demanding. Just to name a few.

But that was over 2 years ago now and (even I know) that I should get over it. Actually maybe not "get over it" but move on from it. I can't let that one night hold me down for the rest of my life.

But there was also no way that I could compare Kristoff to Hans. Kristoff was one of the nicest people I had ever met in my life – a little rough around the edges – but he'd had a pretty rough life. He was also a jock – surprisingly – but he never seemed to hang around the other guys. He would usually go hang somewhere by himself.

Well, that was, until he met me.

We had a few classes together, but didn't really notice each other. Until one afternoon the teacher decided to have some fun and pair people together, herself, for an assignment. Of course you know what comes next: we get picked to be together, we become friends, then a little more than friends, blah blah blah.

But I knew that Kristoff was different. I just knew... But that didn't mean that I trusted myself. Last time I did, it ended in Elsa calling the police when she found me crying, shaking and half naked on my bed. That then resulted in Hans getting locked up and he's now behind bars for 8 years. I'm pretty sure you can work out why.

Yeah.

But on a lighter note Kristoff and I had been officially "dating" for a few weeks now and I was over the moon! But he hadn't been to school for the last week, so I decided to invite him over to just... hang out and catch up or whatever you do. Yeah, I was rusty. I didn't even have anything planned for us to do. Was I supposed to plan something for us to do? Did we hang out in my room or the living room? I don't even know.

**(Present)**

Elsa had left to go pick up a few books from the library, so by the time Kristoff got here we were going to be alone. For a bit. Even though Elsa had met Kristoff and everything she still wanted to make sure that there wasn't going to be a repeat of... Yeah, I'm going to stop bringing it up because it's making me more nervous.

There was a knock on the door and I had to stop myself from running to go answer it. I opened the door and there was Kristoff, surprisingly a little early. But he was dressed casually. Blue jeans, normal sort of tight t-shirt that, honestly, he shouldn't be allowed to wear because it makes the muscles from his chest all the more easily to see... Which is really distracting.

"Hi." I said giving him a smile.

He offered his gorgeous smile right back. "Hey."

"Hi." I said again, nerves getting the better of me and stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come in."

We were both pretty awkward people too. Like, you know how normal couples greet each other with a hug or a kiss or something? Well, we didn't seem to do that. We just stood apart awkwardly.

"You have a nice place." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "I live with Elsa. You know, my sister. You might not know her but-"

"Anna," he interrupted with a smile, "you introduced me to her. Remember?"

Yes. Yes I do. Thanks nerves. You just made me look like an idiot.

I giggled awkwardly. "Um, yeah. I do. Sorry. Uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." He said easily and I lead him into the Living room.

My heart shouldn't be allowed to beat this fast or this loud. I swear that it could be loud enough for Kristoff to hear it. Instead of going through Elsa's millions of DVDs, I decided to just see what was already on TV.

It was even more awkward when he collapsed onto the couch and I just stood there, not knowing whether I should cuddle up to him or just sit next to him. I mean, we _were _dating. He _was _my boyfriend. It was normal to cuddle up to him, right? That's what I did with Hans. But Kristoff and I had never cuddled. We've kissed – don't even get me started on how much I _love_ kissing him – and we've hugged – he usually smells of carrots and dirt, which wasn't a bad thing – but we've never cuddled. Should I just go for it?

"Anna?" Kristoff asked, looking at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, thinking of all the ways I could avoid making this decision. I really didn't want to embarrass myself, not that it would be a first, but definitely not in front of the guy I liked... and quite possibly loved.

Love. I shivered at the word.

_Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you._

Whenever I heard or thought of the word Hans's cold voice ran through my head, making me a little light headed and sick. No, not today Anna.

"Um," I cleared my throat awkwardly when I had realised that I had been zoned out for a few seconds, "would you like something to drink? We've got... Um... Actually, what have we got?"

I ran from the room and to the fridge. I couldn't remember if we had any descent drinks. Elsa and I would usually go shopping on the weekend, but it was Friday, so we hadn't gone shopping in almost a week and by now, we usually wouldn't have a lot left.

Ok, so we have orange juice, milk, water... and it seems like that's it.

"Well, it looks like orange juice, water, milk... Oh, we also have tea and coffee." I called.

"I'm alright Anna." Kristoff said, but he startled me because he sounded really close.

I whipped around as I closed the fridge door to see where he was and it turns out that he was right behind me... I mean in front of me... Well, he was behind me, but now he's in front of me. Really close to me. I had to look up at him to see his face; he was a good foot taller than me.

He was looking down at me with that gorgeous smile that made my heart race.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly, placing my arms behind my back, because I suddenly got the urge to wrap them around him.

He nodded and stepped a little closer, so that I had to tip my face up a little further to look at his.

"Um, how about food?" I asked, which sounded a little breathless because I had stopped breathing. My face felt so hot. I mean, I must have looked like a tomato. Damn, why does he have to do this to me? "We have... Uh... We have noodles?"

He had me trapped between him and the fridge. We were so close and I wanted him. No matter how scared I got because of Hans, I wanted Kristoff.

He chuckled and moved his hands to my waist, guiding my body to his. God damn, no one's face should be allowed to feel this hot. At the moment I wouldn't have even been surprised if my face was on fire.

Literally.

So I lowered my gaze down to my shoes. Hans would always laugh at me when I blushed. It made me feel like he thought of me as a little teenage girl who couldn't control her hormones.

"Actually, there is something..." He said trailing off.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

It was the best I could do.

One of his hands came up and cupped my face, tilting my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He didn't laugh at my pink cheeks. He just looked – I don't know, lovingly? – into my eyes.

"I want you." He said, but not in a sexual way. You know what I mean? Like, he _wanted_ me, but he didn't _want_ to take _advantage_ of me.

Before I could even think of answering him he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and wet and inviting. So – not that I had a choice in the matter – I kissed him back. His arms snaked back around my waist and I lifted mine up to loop around his neck. Everything about Kristoff was warm, but not in a hot, sticky way. More like a warm snuggled-in-front-of-the-fire sort of way.

I pulled back because our kisses didn't usually last that long. But as I did, instead of him letting me go, he pulled me closer – if that was even possible – so that there was no space between our chests. He re-connected our lips and I melted into it, letting a whole other side of myself take over. My hands were tangling through his hair and pulling him closer; making sure that his lips were firmly planted to mine.

I didn't realise that we had been moving until I heard the familiar sound of the TV burst into my ear drums, surprisingly over the sound of my pounding heart. He lifted me up into his arms, but then fell back onto the couch and sat me on his lap. We couldn't have been closer; it was impossible. One of his hands was in the middle of my thigh and the other on my lower back, making sure I was close. Everywhere he was touching was on fire. There was a hunger spreading through me and no matter how hard I kissed him, it just kept growing and growing.

He broke away from me and moved down to my neck. I was sort of glad that he did, because I was running out of air. Normally I would be embarrassed at how hard I would have been breathing right now, but he was breathing just as heavily, so I really didn't care.

"Kristoff." I sighed.

He pulled away from my neck, thinking that he did something wrong, but I just grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his lips back to mine. What the hell had gotten into me? Ever since 2 years ago I had been avoiding romance altogether and now I'm acting like a horny tramp.

"Anna?" Someone called and I heard a door slam shut.

_Elsa._

I jumped off Kristoff and to the other side of the couch. I looked back at him and he was trying to pat his hair back down. My cheeks burned with the thought of Elsa actually catching us in action. Now that would be so embarrassing.

"I picked up some chocolate for tonight and I got another movie. You know, it's actually surprising how the library does have descent movies." Elsa called from in the kitchen and we heard what sounded like her putting a bad on the ground. "And hello Kristoff, if you're here."

"Hey Elsa." Kristoff called.

She came into the living room and offered us both a smile. But then her eyes seemed to narrow in on me and she suddenly had a look of amusement on her face.

"What have you guys been up to?" She asked smirking at me.

_Oh god. Did she know?_

But it's not _that_ obvious... Is it?

"Um..." What have we been up to? "We were just watching TV."

"Oh." She hummed. "Right."

I looked back at Kristoff and he had turned bright red, looking down at the floor. Did he think that she knew too?

There was awkward silence for a few seconds, until Elsa just laughed.

"Ok, well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said and walked away, still laughing.

"What was she laughing about?" I whispered to Kristoff and he bit his lip.

"I... I... It's, Um..." He trailed off, stumbling over his words, which made me more curious.

He looked at my neck. "I sort of... Your neck... I didn't mean to."

Didn't mean to what?

"What?" I demanded, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Hickie." He answered, flushing again.

I could have died right at that very moment. That would explain why... Oh god.

I ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom. He was right. On the bottom left side of my cheek was a dark patch of skin that almost resembled a bruise. It wasn't too big, but it was noticeable. Damn, why hadn't I noticed that before? Somehow?

I slowly walked back into the living room and sunk back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry Anna." Kristoff whispered.

I just shrugged. I could at least _pretend_ that it wasn't a hickie, right?

I chuckled to myself. Elsa wasn't _that_ stupid.


End file.
